Dinner in the Sound
by syrraki
Summary: Orochimaru thinks that Tuesday night means dinner with the family. Kabuto doesn't mind so much. Sasuke does.


More ridiculousness. I appologise in advance.

Disclaimer: I really, really don't own it.

"Well this is nice," said Orochimaru, smiling benignly at the occupants of the table. Kabuto smiled flatly and focused on the table, while Sasuke's fist clenched around his knife. It was Tuesday night, and to Orochimaru that meant they should all eat together, like a family. Sasuke of course was against it when this was explained.

"My family is dead, I don't need another," he said, black eyes glaring over the food to Orochimaru who sat at the head of the table.

"Oh yes," said Orochimaru who had forgotten that little detail. "Well think of it a dinner among friends then," he suggested.

"I don't want friends either, I just want power. If all you're going to do is waste my time, I'm going to train." He stood up to leave. Orochimaru raised a hand and shook his head benevolently.

"Aa-aa, Sasuke-kun. If you leave now, I wont show you the super cool new jutsu I know that lets you kill people with just a look." Sasuke gave him a calculating glance.

"I don't believe you." Orochimaru signed. Such an untrusting child. He supposed having your family killed by the person you looked up to most in the world would do that to you. Outwardly, he just smiled enigmatically until Sasuke, tempted by the idea of killing his brother with a single look, sat back down. Orochimaru smiled, pleased.

"So Sasuke-kun, how was training today?" he asked, helping himself to some sushi. Sasuke stared blankly, in the middle of reaching for some rice balls.

"You should know, you _were_ there," he said carefully. Orochimaru pouted. Kabuto shot Sasuke a 'humour him' look. The dark-haired teen sighed. "It was fine." Orochimaru beamed.

"That's _so_ good to hear Sasuke-kun, you'll be super powerful any day now."

"Stop saying 'super' Orochimaru," Sasuke commanded. Kabuto cut his potato into cubes.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, always so formal. It's 'Oro-chan' to you." Sasuke glared at him. 'One day I will kill you,' the glare seemed to say. Inwardly, Kabuto thought that Sasuke had better stop promising to kill people because his schedule was getting pretty full and his track record wasn't particularly impressive.

"I'm thinking of having a dinner party," Orochimaru announced suddenly. "A new hideout warming party." Kabuto waited for Sasuke to point out that a party was a waste of good training time, but to his surprise, the sharingan wielder looked thoughtful.

"Would you invite any of the Akatsuki?" he asked.

"Oh yes! Good idea Sasuke-kun," said Orochimaru, thrilled that his protegee was finally taking an interest in something besides killing his brother.

"So you might invite Itachi?" 'Ah,' thought Kabuto.

"Of course! You can't have a party without Itachi-kun, he's- Oh wait."

'Now he's getting it,' thought Kabuto while Sasuke feigned innocence.

"Sasuke-kun, you know I can't allow you to try and kill my guests. It's an unforgivable faux-pas." Sasuke slumped in defeat and scowled into his cottage-pie.

"Kabuto, how's the work going?" asked Orochimaru, deciding to ignore the raven for a moment who was angrily shredding his tomato as another 'kill Itachi' plan had been foiled.

"You know. Lots of blood," said Kabuto airly. "The usual." Orochimaru nodded sagely. "Actually, I'm out of salve, you know the one I use on burns. Too many sound-nins keep needing treatment and I've used up all my supplies." He glared at Sasuke at this point, who sipped his drink sweetly. Kabuto scowled.

"Of course," said Orochimaru, obliviously, before turning to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, are you busy this evening? I thought we could go to my quarters and I could, ah, teach you some..things."

"Thinks that could help me kill Itachi?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. Orochimaru deflated.

"Well no, not exactly, but-"

"I'm not interested."

"Mou, Sasuke, always so cruel." Orochimaru looked morosely at his blamange while Kabuto thanked his lucky stars that he was too old for Orochimaru to want to invite _him_ to his quarters.

"Pass the rice," Sasuke said abruptly. Kabuto scowled, he hated being bossed around by the younger teen.

"Careful Sasuke-kun, that's your third helping," he remarked succinctly, passing the dish.

Sasuke froze, sharingan flashing. Orochimaru licked his lips and Kabuto suppressed a shudder.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying," Kabuto teased. "Eat any more and you'll _have_ to wear your shirt open like that."

It was a push too far.

"CHIDORI"

"Sasuke-kun! No!"

Kabuto teleported out. Tuesday nights were fun.


End file.
